The Wolf and The Witch: Unfolding Hearts
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A strange and new story, in which Tara's Starcrossed life takes another turn. This is an Tara&OC pairing and it is a M&F pairing. Not often done, may catch your eye. R&R New Chapter up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Buffy the Vampire's universe, let alone any such ideas that originate from that series. However I do own the few characters of which are not directly tied to the Buffy Universe; in purest English there are characters here that are mine, to which I hope you may grow to like as the story develops. Now onward with this precarious tale I shall right .

Author Notes: Now all fans of the Buffyverse may very well not appreciate this tale that I am starting to write this day; it is what people like me do when they get ideas though o.o. The idea of Tara Maclay possibly liking a guy is pretty far out of this world? Maybe so, but I have decided to give it a shot and see it through. As you may read on, your constructive criticism is welcome, but I would like you not to flame me for the idea ;. If you don't mind, please give it a chance; otherwise I ask you to turn away now and not read it.

Info Section: Things to know before reading this fanfic

I have to be real with the fans of the Buffyverse, the werewolves in the show were given the short end of the stick here; they happen to be quite capable in many ways of facing down with villains. So my werewolf attribute listing will give you an idea. Honestly if you don't like it, can't say much there; but give it a chance. Keep in mind this list was made carefully within the boundaries of the Buffyverse, I didn't make them too ridiculous; I just made it more in my vision what I believe the werewolves are lacking.

I just made a sub-species of the werewolf and will gradually reveal to you small facts. Please Review and let me know what you think, without flaming me please? ; Anyways, I hope you enjoy what you see of the new breed as it makes its grand entrance.

The last note, something about the main character of mine!

His full name is Huyana Xun Ituha Ti, he is of Native American/Chinese descent that came to America recently after his mother's death at the hands of vampires while in Chang An, China. His father and he moved to Sunnydale drawn by the mystical energy and now, the young wolf's adventures begin.

Well that's all I have to say as far as that goes, here goes nothing; and welcome to the new tale being told.

(End Author Notes)

--------

The Wolf and the Witch: Unfolding Hearts

----------

Prologue: Unexpected Encounters, Meet the Masquerading Wolf

"So…this is UC Sunnydale?" his keen nose had twitched with the soft scent of grass, the smell of changing seasons as the green lawn seemed to just be a sad cover to something else he had noticed when coming onto the campus. He had been late registering for campus and classes, he was glad the he and his father had lived close; it made the housing issue not a problem, now he was just finding his classes and getting to know life here.

Huyana very well knew that the campus was also subject to vampire activity, he and his father were no fools upon moving here; putting up charms around the neighborhood, albeit very carefully so as not to alarm the neighbors, also lining out an area that Huyana and his father would split the city into. Yes, after his summer of realizing who he was, Huyana had pleaded with his father to allow his training to be put to something both he and his wolf wished greatly; to hunt the monsters that hunted the people.

Before getting settled into the new home, it had been a struggle to get his father to comply, he found that the wry old Alpha was quite protective of his kin, despite the fact his son had showed great diligence in learning the ways of their people, and defense training had regularly grown intense. His father, Anaba was worried that his son was getting caught up in the spirit of the wolf's love of combat and the rush of the hunt; though after careful reassurances the two eventually agreed to hunt the vampires. Though it was under the promise that Anaba himself would partake in the regular hunting, a way of ensuring the success of the hunting one way or another and one way to stay active; his father also made sure their hunting trails would overlap, so they would occasionally meet up with one another some nights.

Huyana was just glad to be going to classes, it was time away from his father and time to run free; he and his wolf had come to peaceful terms over the summer and in record short time. While both he and the wolf were shaky in some areas, for the most part they got along with one another; though one area that Huyana was bothered with constantly was seeking out a female. Huyana was interested in studies and not dating life, plus as he tried to show the wolf; that many human females were not alright with the supernatural. That he found was a lot harder to show to the wolf, but rest assured he intended to.

The compromise they met on for a temporary peace, was letting the wolf look on through his eyes and feel through his senses; he was trying to let the wolf witness the world with which he walked and lived in. It was definitely nothing the wolf seemed to care for.

"See..? I told you, this isn't for you." He said softly to the wolf, speaking aloud to get his point across; it was something that let the Wolf know him more serious than 'speaking' mentally to the inner wolf. Though this was changed in a single minute, when the wolf's nose had caught whiff of a sweet scent on the wind; the wolf barked and drew his attention to it.

"It…it is very sweet, but old; at least 20 minutes." He murmured again, noting the wolf's mental image of looking straight ahead in the direction of the smell. "What..? You aren't serious…" Huyana was in a little disbelief over this, the wolf wanted him to track her?

"Come on…you know I have class in 10 minutes, whoever this is, could be long gone." His words didn't reach the wolf, instead the wolf's lips curled back in a snarl at him; his wolf was brash much like him, so they butted heads often.

"Hey, what did we come to terms with? You know I am still human, I need to go to class; Dad is paying for the schooling, that I owe him." The wolf stopped snarling, understanding his 'parent wolf' wouldn't be pleased at avoiding school for a single smell.

"Good, class first then tracking later." He said to appease the wolf, it seemed to work; the wolf had roamed into the lone darkness of his spirit and went to rest in his 'den' wherever that had been.

Once Huyana felt the innerwolf's presence wasn't there, he headed off to class and took off running; albeit controlled since he couldn't go too fast now...could he?

-Several Hours Later-

At his home near the edge of the campus, it was time to start hunting; both he and his wolf were equally psyched at the thought of hunting vampires.

"Son, before you step out that door; you are to consider something first and heed this well." his father warned it was important.

"What is it father?" he stopped and looked back, always heeding his father's word; something he'd learn often was correct, that picked up when training with his innerwolf.

"You are to trust the wolf's instincts, you know he can tell about individuality, even amongst Vampires; not all are the same in character. Some are insatiable beasts, some are a cruel intelligence, some are insane, and lastly...some can be good." he turned to his son and looked to his eyes. "Trust both of you and your wolf's judgment on that before you strike the finishing blow."

"Yes father, I will do right by what you've taught me." he said this before he headed out into the night, his feet rushing on the edge of the grass; a full night was coming ahead of him.

Running amongst the brush seemed to fit his purpose, he was free again! the spirited feeling of the trees breezing past him while he ran the ground, his senses keen to the changing landscape; despite the nightsky's veil of darkness amongst all...he saw quite clearly.

His wolf growled from within, there his ears rising to the sound of the earth parting, it was an illuminating event as he bared his teeth in a wide grin. "My first...prey." his eyes reflected the innerwolf then, a dark forest green set of halos illuminating the landscape for him.

It was then within moments that the new vampire had rose from its new grave in the Sunnydale cemetary, parting the ground and snarling as the first sign of the evening hit his eyes; his senses coming to life as the craving for blood overtook his form. He looked around as his senses noticed something ahead, was it food already? What luck, But...what?

"There you are!" A voice sounding half in between an excited yip and a yell, Huyana's fist dropped into the vampire's face hard, bringing the head down of the new vamp quickly; Huyana quickly tossed the vampire into the tombstone while he was stunned.

Though it hadn't taken long, as the vampire turned and kicked at Huyana, though the skilled wolf blocked it and grabbed his leg; before twisting it violently with a sounding pop of the ankle, before his trail knife was thrust into the vampire's chest. The first slaying moment for Huyana was over, the race over the first fight he had was sudden.

"Wow..., they really do turn to ash." he had heard it from his father, but had never seen it for sure; he had now for his first time actually seen this with his own eyes. He and his wolf however, they wanted more of this rush; with new seasoned flair Huyana raced into the depth of the cemetary to find more prey.

-- -- -- --

The hunt merely continued for the young werewolf...but that scent hit his nose quickly, his wolf stopped him in midstride and he looked to the right. "That...scent again." his words were spoken gently, there before he smelled something else...fear.

Without thinking, he took off on the trail of the frightened scent, this female who smelled of soft sun bathed flowers; the thought passed through his mind of her being chased and he moved faster.

--------

Down the pathway, Tara had taken up hiding in an old mausoleum, one moment she had been walking across campus and next...she found herself in this cemetary trying to hide; she knew what that was hunting her...a vampire. She knew that her chance of survival was getting lower, with her fear upon the air about her; it was only a matter of time before the creature found her.

She was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of the door smashing in, the mangled-looking face of the vampire as he stalked towards her.

"There you are! I've been lookin' all over for you...rrarh!" the vampire sounded as if he were from a cheap horror movie, but the look on his face was simple pleasure. "I can taste your fear...its good."

Though as he had finished the sentence, his face was pushed straight into the opposite wall; as Huyana entered the room. "Girl...run!" He called to her quickly, grabbing the Vampire and slinging him into the opposite wall with ease.

Tara looked up, blinking a moment after her mind processed his words. She rose from the corner she had been crouched in and moved for the door, her eyes darting back as she left the doorway; before she could ask anything, he spoke again.

"Don't worry about me, I promise I'm fine; go!" He said as he grabbed the vampire's forearm and twisted it hard, while his fist beat into the vampire's chest. The blow easily shooting the vampire into the far wall of the masoleum.

The vampire didn't have anything to say, he rose from the ground and charged him quickly. The first of his punches were thrown, sloppily performed and as his foot rose for a kick; it was shot to the ground quickly.

"You need help." He said as he kicked the vampire's chin and then thrust the wooden trail knife into his chest. "There is the end of your lesson." he said with a little snort, he went outside to ensure she got away.

--- --- ---

Tara ran as hard as she could, her feet not yet stopping as she thought back to the moment; she imagined that she had seen that boy at some time before...but she couldn't put her focus enough to notice.

"I hope he's alright." she had said it, heading back to her dorm; there the only place she would be safe there.

Once she hit the door, she headed inside and quickly made her way upstairs to her room; unknowing that her savior had been ghosting her back to the dorm.

"Good...she's safe." this girl, who had caught his wolf's attention, while he didn' think twice about her sweet scent or the small glimpse of her face that he got; his wolf was dead set on her for some reason.

"We're not going through this again...please." he said to the wolf, who ignored him flat out and much the way he had come from that familiar darkness within his body; he disappeared into his 'cave' once more.

"Tch. How rude." he said before he went back into the evening, he had more hunting to do. The night was young and there was still plenty of thrilling hunts to go on.

With the evening ahead, Huyana and Tara had briefly met; neither knowing each other's names, but appearances were hard to lose when in thought.

The next day lay in wait, to which Tara would see if the images she had in her mind, was the same boy who shared her Creative Poetry class.

(End Prologue)

It begins at the flat of the events of one evening's hunt for Huyana, just what is his wolf's interest in her? Does Huyana share the interest? And will he tell his father of his saving the girl?

All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! xD

Until then I bid you all adieu.

-Quentix


	2. Chapter: Seeking out The Savior

Author Notes: I wanted to alert readers to the fact this is about one year before Buffy and Willow make their appearance on the campus. Since Tara had been there, I was sure to assume she was there a little longer. As I promised a small little thing revealed by the will of the werewolf here . It is the first fact that I will give to you as a whole on them.

Were Fact#1

The Innerwolves of these Weres vary in personality and can vary from being quite placid to extremely violent. However despite this violence, if the current Were shares a personality trait with the wolf; it is known that both get along extremely well and increase the capabilities of the Lycoan being as much as 1.4x's with just this bond formed between man and wolf. –End Fact-

I did decide to give Tara a little more of a proactive point in the story, so forgive the fact that Tara may have more guts so to speak. I just gave her enough that she would seek out things that were otherwise uncommon to her, instead of having her silently waiting back. As she is the star of this tale, I can't have her helplessly sit back.

Hope you enjoyed that note, now in this chapter I hope to show much more of Tara; in light of this I ask that you as the reader be patient is all. Well that's all I've got to say, take care and read hearty.

(End Author Notes)

---- ----

Chapter 1: Seeking out the Savior, into the Wolf's Den

(Tara's POV)

The new day was as if a dream had hit, the campus of UC Sunnydale would carry on their usual morning strobe of classes. For the average student it was simply another beautiful day of life continuing and yet the haunting attack of the vampire on Tara Maclay was strongly set on her mind, it had been something she heard about at sometime. With her secret, she knew that she was hardly normal amongst the other students; other thing that made her frown softly upon the present before her.

It was the meeting of the Wicca Group today and it was something she was hoping would make her time worth it, she hoped that she might be able to find a proper place amongst the Coven; that her powers might be allowed to be free in open practice that would allow her to hide in the open. She felt some joy in the fact she had found out about her fellow followers of Wicca, it gave her some sense of hope in finding refuge away from the normal.

"Now today, we will feel out our roots to Mother Gaea, feel the powers of the cosmic and universal reaching out to you." The head of the Coven had spoken rather plainly, this struck Tara as odd. Why was she calling out to the cosmic just to get in touch with Gaea?

She was trying to understand the meaning of the words and fell off 'rhythm' with the group initially; she did feel some small potential within the mass of the group that she felt here. Tara gave a small inner sigh as she closed her eyes; maybe this was a form of modern coven life…right? She tried to convince herself of that point and let her body relax as she synchronized herself with the efforts of the group, as they say in silence and directed their minds towards connecting with the earth and land, through the 'Power of the cosmic source' as the Coven head spoke out.

Tara had felt time passing her, as she and the coven sisters of hers now had broken away from the small meeting; she felt it was lacking in something of essence. That brought a little sadness to her that she felt as a group they were only trying half as hard as they could, it was the very menial of focus.

"Well I suppose that they are all I have…I had better 'get with it' as Rebecca said I should. They just…don't try." She spoke these words quietly to herself; she was genuinely bothered with the effort put into the actions of the coven. "Maybe in time…we'll just get better." She said again trying to convince herself that was to be sure.

Her eyes snapped up, as the sheer force of the aura she felt roaming the halls; even through that weak link connection that she and her coven made…with her senses she knew that she felt it. She grew scared inside, fearful of this mass of wild nature that was still…it seemed well controlled; she could feel that the force was calm. It seemed to hold itself proudly.

"What…is that…I feel?" she tried to find its focus, though it seemed to be spread through the crowd; it was done well as the source masked itself. "This, I felt this just…last night." The point itself came clear to her now.

Tara's mind was working quickly now, she knew where she had felt this before; during that small instant she saw her hero from the night before. There was something wild about the strange boy she had seen…no not boy, young man. It seemed she corrected herself and she knew it, she knew better than to address this force as a mere boy; it was too well controlled though held almost arrogantly. She found herself entranced by the powers that had been of the moment, this moment in time was lasting forever; up until the point that the aura was fading as the young man left.

She seemed to be stunned and found herself taking a breath she didn't know she was holding inside, she didn't imagine that she could have felt something so stunning, and the auspicious nature of his aura, it was gorgeous. She found herself smiling a little bit at this, he was definitely from nature and his powers were rooted in it; this was not simply a physical force…but some form of mystic level she felt.

"He's more than he may know of." She said it now, she was certain she felt in him what she had in herself, an understanding of magic and the potential of its power.

But classes were a must, after her Wicca meeting she had a class in Biology which was across campus; she put her mind back into regular priority of classes by pulling out her schedule and taking off in a dash.

As of now she had decided classes were important, but she knew this aura now and it hardly hid itself; she could find it later with that in mind. She sighed though since it was oddly out of place, had this been what she was waiting for all this time? An adventure into the world she hid from public? She hadn't an answer for herself, but this strange young man was waiting for her to find him; she imagined it and it made her smile again as she ran to class. With those blond locks playing about in the wind behind her, she was unknowingly tracking the very hero of hers who was tracking her; what was this getting to now?

(End Tara's POV)

As Huyana sat down in his class he knew how restless he was, his innerwolf was rolling over and barking now; with every intention and instinct tingling within his system he wanted to move. But it was through sheer self control that Huyana kept settled, he had learned to not let the innerwolf rule his decisions or actions of his. 'Hold yourself in...we'll be free in an hour and ten minutes.' his mind murmured to the wolf.

The wolf simply snorted and barked again, Huyana shook his head physically and just let his mind calm over; he sent the wolf back to its cave and had kept his focus settled on the area ahead, this wasn't meant to go much further than it had. It was just time for things to be clear and for him to work. "Yes...alright, that can work." He said it softly to himself, while paying more attention to the lesson that the teacher was trying to get into the student's heads; it was amusing enough that it might go that far.

He let it go on but class was just in the background for him, there was little there for him to focus on, even the work itself seemed to have so little place with him; he let the class period drift right over his head while he mechanically wrote everything the teacher said; he'd sort the mess out later. Classes were easy, it was everything else that seemed so much more difficult to face.

As the bell rang and brought him back to reality, he did find all of his notes well taken, he had just grinned a little bit; he loved being able to zone out and still focus in enough to write the work, he wrote down word for word...at those slightly superhuman abilities; though not enough to be outright caught in act of doing so. It was only slightly faster and that was enough he found, as he rose from his seat and headed out the room; he found himself skimming his notes while roaming the halls on the way out. This was no problem for him, since any human he'd smell and 'see' via his nose and hearing. He was able to avoid them unlike most humans who would be walking and bump into people; but he simply weaved through them with a natural grace.

"Hey Kid." the words drew him down from his notes, he found himself looking at an evenly taller male, by the tell of the apparel he found one of the football players at the college.

"Yes?" he made it clear that he heard him and was looking to the larger but obviously to him; weaker male trying to appear intimidating.

"You look smart, I think I'll have you do my work for me." the words were the typical, in the class there was occasionally an issue of picking on the lower classmen; this would be an attempt that amused Huyana.

"Let me see...no, I don't see any reason to nor will I even consider it." he said this cooly while he looked at the bigger boy, his eyes speaking the annoyance at the suggestion of it.

"I don't think you understand me, this isn't an option; this is a-" he was cut off quickly.

"A command? do I look like form of canine to you boy? Now if you please, I have studying to do." he attempted to step past him, while the jock grabbed his shirt.

"Look here, you are whatever the hell I say you are, you are a dog if I want you to be!" the bully obviously had never been put in his place, but...this was changing; his hand was wrenched in a painful manner upwards. "Ahh!"

"Listen...one fair warning, I will not have you ever consider me a dog; I am a walking and talking person who will not do something he doesn't want." he said it with a cold tone; twisting his hand in a curve to cause him more pain; he was answered with a satisfying cry from the human. "Now, leave me alone." he said this before tossing the boy's hand to the floor.

Huyana did create a spectacle but thought nothing of it, in that stead he had walked off and left the jock down holding his wrist and rubbing it over; the grumbling didn't escape Huyana nor did the threat.

"That son of a bitch, I'll get him this afternoon." the jock shared a few classes with Huyana, and that was all he needed for another chance.

Huyana was walking down the way of the hall and seemed to be musing over it. "Stupid...human." he said it, while within his body the wolf seemed to be growling in annoyance; much to Huyana's amusement they both found the boy to be an irritation, he wouldn't be after his second try.

--(Tara's POV)--

She had watched in some amazement at this boy...Huyana was his name? She had heard the teacher in class speak the attendance, she was actually glad for once that she kept her interest in the Old World Civilization of American; it was a stroke of luck to find her savior had been there. During the class she had missed notes because of the powerful aura this young man had, it wasn't an obsession but she felt drawn to the magic she felt in him; it was wild magic that hadn't been tapped into yet. She could tell by the feeling, it was as her father said...perhaps this boy was a demon in human skin? Like...her?

She seemed to find a small comfort in that, there was someone like her who seemed to embrace whatever nature he had inside of him. He used it for good, she smiled a little bit...was there hope for her yet? She shook her head lightly and stopped staring after him, she gathered her bag and things and started to follow him. This gave her a reason to ask him for help, the notes he took in class...she had missed them and that was no lie in itself; albeit not the only reason she was following him.

Her mind was wandering as she walked down the hall, why was she seeking this boy out? So he had magic, so...he was sort of like her, perhaps he had even saved her life; was she trying to fool herself about something?

_You really are pathetic you know..? you know who and what you like, this boy is confusing you._

'It's...not like that, I am just trying to find someone...he might know something.'_  
_

_Then why is your heart beating fast? What is this sense of feeling there, he saved you? So you owe him some feeling?_

'I told you...it's not like that so stop making it seem that way. You know it ended bad for me and her, father didn't help...as none of them helped. They cursed it, as another thing wrong with me.'

_Don't retreat from me with that pitiful excuse, so you think if you are straight you'll fool daddy? Think he'll accept you a little more?_

'Stop it..., don't do this to me; trying to make it...something it isn't.'

Her thoughts were finally silenced as she straightened out her demeanor, she did feel something strange about this boy, but there was simply no way she could fall for him. She ignored the very concept that her mind thought up, it was just a feeling; it didn't mean anything and she knew it.

"Huyana!" her voice rang out to him, he was moving fast and she was nearly jogging just to keep up with him; finally she had caught up to him.

(End Tara's POV)

--------- --------

'The girl I saved the other night...? What does she want with me?' his mind had straight outwardly thought this while his wolf had leapt about inside of him, she had come to them and that was a miracle.

"Hello there, you are...in my class are you not? I've sm- er... I've seen you in class, I saw you in the chair as you were gazing at the board. Is there something that I can do for you?" his voice was intelligible, clear, and friendly.

"Y-yes, you can help me with something; I missed the notes in class today, would you mind letting me see your notes?" Tara hoped that he was willing to share them, she was counting on it really.

"Of course, how can I deny such a polite request?" his articulateness spoke that he was well educated in his past, though this was simply another way for him to prove his humanity in some way. His father and he were very fluent in many languages due to this, though it was merely a result of that myth 'articulation is the key to humanity.

With Tara now readying herself to confront him as the two sat down to study, she was debating to herself whether she was really ready to tell someone of her secret. She hadn't fully decided whether she could trust him based upon a mere gut feeling.

_You are a fool if you think he'll even care._

That decision I'll make on my own.' Tara seemed to silence the voice all together, with some hope that was there since he seemed nice enough; she was counting on it once more to come through. Could she alert him of her being a practicing witch without any worries? She was going to find that out herself, if worse came to worse he would likely keep it a secret; after all she knew he was hardly normal himself.

(End Chapter)

Well here's a piece at chapter 1, Tara meets up with Huyana and finally will get her chance, what will happen? Stay Tuned .


	3. Chapter: Wary Wolf

Author Notes: Well the long awaited Chapter Two finally shows its head, there it is upon the return from my brain! The efforts of my labor to make a decent chapter. The hardest part was probably writing Tara's responses, without outright playing it too far away from her persona. I know that I am already pushing my luck with making her a little bolder than normal; but I assure you it is necessary for such devices to be at work.

I hope all readers can appreciate that if they've read this far in is all, well here's the chapter without further adieu .

(-End Author Notes-)

Chapter 2: Wild Magic & the Wary Wolf

Well it had been about Thirty minutes into the study period now, Tara was well understanding everything that Huyana was telling her; to her surprise he was a better teacher than the professor in class, because he wasn't a droning teacher who bored her. It wasn't like she tried not to learn in the class, but the mere fact that Huyana was already proving to be the better teacher than their professor was all.

"Thanks Huyana, this is a lot clearer with your explanations." she meant that, it wasn't just something to say; he was good enough to be a tutor and a favored one in her eyes, he had such endearing patience.There she was able to pick it up very easily as things had gone on, though she had decided that this was enough...Huyana was nearing the end of the lesson and she had known for the most sure point that it was time that he'd be going soon if she didn't act and she knew it.

"Any time Tara, I am glad that I could give you a hand." he smiled and had began to gather his things, though Tara had gently placed a hand on his shoulder; this of course getting Huyana's attention. "Hmm? Something else?" his question was general as expected, though it seemed to be recieving an answer in moments.

Tara had given him a light nod then spoke a bit quieter, "Huyana, um...I have something to tell you." she knew that it was simply now or never, but it was in a better way that she should let it off.

"What is it?" he looked to her kind of intrigued, he was looking of course to find out what it was she had to say, that of course was the most important part right? For certain it was the point that was to be made here.

"I can sense your power...I can fee your magic." she almost blurted it out, but she had recovered herself it seemed in the next moment when she had finally gotten a handle on things. She spoke again now during the thought. "I can feel that you have magic...and its waiting to be unleashed." she immediately spoke up after the next moment.

"Excuse me? My magic?" he had looked at her and gave a light tilt of his head, his wolf retorted and had looked at her through his eyes. "Do you know..?" he looked at her and had blinked his wolf away finally after a few blinks.

"I can feel your wolf, he is so strong...I could see nothing else in class; he comes out along your aura and trots around so proudly. It's mysterious in a way and...a lot better than paying attention in class." she said it with a little smile. "You're the first real person I've felt..." she was blushing in her cheeks lighty.

He gave a momentary look at her, he was glad they were alone because of course this had taken him by surprise. He hadn't expected someone to find him out so easy, his wolf crept along his aura? He didn't think his wolf had that much freedom, as this why his father wasn't convinced he would be an alpha too soon? "I can see now, so you are able to not only see my wolf, but well understand him all the same as well." he was joking at this point.

"N-No, I can't really understand him all that well; I can just see auras well and I can feel the magic, you have magic." she said it again, hoping that he'd understand at least on this point; did he not know of his magic? It was even now dancing along his aura beside his wolf even at the mention of it being brought up.

"I have magic? I think you might be mistaken Tara, I do have power that is true; this is different from magic I'm sure you know that." he wasn't fully understanding and that had made her sigh a little, he noticed this.

"I mean...Huyana, you have actual magic that I can sense; I mean going beyond your powers as a werewolf. I don't mean..." she gave another sigh, she was having a hard moment to speak and she didn't know how to make it clearer...but she tried. "You have magic potential, it seems to have been awakened and I don't know how...but it wants to get out as your wolf has." it was the best she could do.

"I have magic." he said it and had just blinked a little bit, he was of course just in focus on his mind; he was searching and his wolf was growling, as there he saw it then on his mental plane.

---On the Mental Plane---

He was soon staring face to light, he found this glowing mass that took form; its look becoming that of some munin he imagined. Time stood still for him then, there was nothing moving in the real world as he retreated to is mind; the magic almost seemed to make it feel like a lapse in time.

"I am the form that you will best understand me in." the voice said, it had taken the shape of his mother; her voice had brought him back to his past; the scene of their home in China...it wrenched at Huyana's heart and his wolf felt it, felt him growling at the magic for bringing him pain.

"It's okay..., don't worry...I'm fine." the image had made him feel like he wasn't going to make it for a second, but he recovered. His mother's imagine...she was suddenly so awake, standing before him as she was the time in the day before she died.

"Why have you chosen this form? You must know the effects on me." He said it now as he had let some of his hair cover his face, he was looking at his mother...this was her in every way he knew; even the gestures of her hands.

"I know the way this would affect you, it is the only way that I might be able to speak with you; so you learn the urgency Huyana. You must...like you hold onto this image so much, let me free instead of keeping me inside of your body as you do." the image of his mother showed him the room in the house he'd visited; she took him here by the hand and brought him to the Tao room as his mother called it.

"This is the Tao room...mother taught me how to pray, she taught me what Life's order was, the way...of Tao." he smiled a little bit at the thought of it.

"You also learned Tao Magic, you learned the way of light that you can focus your way through as you exist." the form of his mother pointed to his wolf that was standing at his side.

"You speak to your wolf through focus, you made peace through meditation, the very same light of Tao that are the beginnings of making use of my power." the mass of power broke the memory and returned to the mental plane. "She speaks the truth, heed her word and follow your mother's wishes." the magic spoke to him.

"But...what is her wish..?" he said as he felt his consciousness re-awakening by force of the magic.

"Her fondest dream; embrace it..." was the last thing that the power of his said to him, before he was thrown back into reality.

---End Mental Plane---

"Huyana?" she spoke his name...it had all been an instant, he was zoned out and she was worried that she had upset him. "I'm...sorry." she said as she started to rise.

"Tara.." he stopped her lightly, letting his fingers rest on her hand. "I have...magic, I understand...now." he said as he had given a light smile, and stood up. "We have much to talk about...we really do." he said as he picked his bag up.

Tara smiled, she saw it then and was a little surprised; where one minute where his aura was just held and dominated by his wolf..she could see a faint glow about the aura, so entwined with his power on this way. "Are you.."

"Yes, Tara...I understand your words." that was all he said, he was smiling softly at her now.

"Well, I should tell you then...I am a witch; I um...I practice a little bit." she was kind of nervous at mentioning this, just because he had power; does that mean that he practices as well? She knew she saw something else...an almost gentle green aura.

"Ahh..." he said as he had looked to her with a light nod to her, a smile playing upon his face; it was without a doubt that he was pretty surprised but also...glad.

"You're not weirded out..." it was a little surprise to her, he was the first that she had kind of suddenly told, it wasn't just because she felt his magic; but as proved before saving her he obviously had an open heart at least to help those in need...she thought she could trust him.

"Of course not, ha..well you know what I am; I don't find your secret too much more amazing; a surprise to me I will admit. I had no idea so a sweet smelling girl would turn out to be a witch." he said it rather amused, but of course he noted the puzzled look on her face.

"Sweet smelling..?" she felt herself starting to worry, had he been trying to smell her as often as he could? or something weird, but he raised a hand to of course catch her attention and to let her know that he wasn't odd or something.

"I merely caught your scent..when I first saved you, as you might guess, a wolf isn't likely to forget easily; especially when he enjoys the scent." he said that with a little grin, he noticed her smiling a little unsure of that fact still.

"I assure you I am not too strange, you have not judged me wrong." he said as he nodded. "Please...let us go somewhere and talk, we have much to speak about in the area of magic." he said it as if he knew just what he was fully talking about.

"Thank you Huyana." she thanked him of course, for reasons she knew he wouldn't know for sure, but of course that she was happy to tell him as they walked off to a more private area to talk; she'd have much to introduce to him.

She was looking forward to it inside, could she get him to maybe practice with her? The potential of actually using her magic, it was one of the few things that had her attention; she knew proceeding might be dangerous, but going carefully was one of the more important things.

Next she knew during their talks...she'd just have to suggest that he practiced to get it started; she just didn't know if he'd agree of course. She would just have to see if she could get him to do so. It may prove to be a trying time ahead, though she came this far...this next part would be nothing.

(End Chapter)

Hope that was worth the wait for many of you, I will be a lot faster about the next chapter with the hard stuff like this out the way.

Till then, adieu.

-Quentix


	4. Chapter: The Magic of a Kindred Spirit

A/N: I wish to apologize for all of my long termed silence, I had run into a rather silent block of ideas, but now I should continue updates regularly, I am hoping even a little faster since my thoughts have not only come back; but with better flair . Anyone who was paying a regularly visit will be able to do so again xD. Well back to here, welcome to my newest chapter.

(end A/N)

Chapter 3: The Magic of a Kindred Spirit

The two had retreated to her dorm, a quiet place that Tara was for once glad to have been bunking alone; by choice that she didn't wish for anyone to know her little dark secret, such a thing that the public wouldn't understand; this was a place of sanctuary away from the real world and campus life. She looked to her guest, who had seated himself on a chair, though he looked to her very lightly, with just a little smile that was resting on his face as the talk had just began; this much seeming to be the light point.

"So Huyana, Does your wolf constitute a form of magic?" she was asking, did his wolf require this source of magic? Did he know whether his wolf drew on his magic or was it a separate source? She was testing his own understanding of his powers and how his were worked.

"Well Tara, the wolf..in its own constitute of magic does not use magic, but rather is a well form of a metaphysical being; capable of like a brilliant mantle come over the form of the human and meld with the very aura of the human, thus physically altering the form." he actually broke down the form of change, from what he understood about the change as to how the wolf's form became corporeal.

She gave a smile, well he was better than she thought, he certainly was no newbie to the world of the mystic and she was glad to see that. "I see, so the wolf is a binding force for you then." she knew that this made him more sensitive to lots of things, well most obvious being the senses. "I am happy to see that you have a good base of knowledge with you." not that she herself was a complete expert, but she did known enough that she could be considered a very good source for the mystical sense.

The two spoke a little more on the subject, there was some minor discussion covering parentage, Huyana explained to Tara about his mother and father, the particular point being that his father was an Alpha Werewolf, medicine man, and Shaman for their tribe plus the missing piece to the puzzle was his mother, he knew she was a Chinese Witch and Clairvoyant.

"Your mother...I'm sorry that she met such an ill fate...and she never told you?" Tara had learned of his mother's passing, but what his father had revealed to her was that she knew; his mother had avoided telling her child this because she knew he'd interfere.

"No, She didn't tell me, my father knew how brash I am..I do not accept fates that would be unfair or that I don't understand." he said it in open so to admit his fault, the point remained that his mother had known his wish to save her;s he was thankful but would not let fate be stopped.

"I see...well I'm still very sorry for it happening." she had cast her eyes down, as if feeling bad about asking him here, she hadn't asked his life story or even to know the personal facts; but he thought it was required and told her of it. "Um...I wasn't really wanting to talk about my past.." she said it straight forward, she didn't want to deter him; looking and hoping he wasn't upset.

He gave a little laugh and shook his head. "I don't need to know how your magic came to being, all I mean is if you wish to tell me some time; I will be all too happy to hear it from you." he meant that, to hear her tell him, it was that which would make him feel closer to her; he felt that was something earned.

"Thanks Huyana." what more could she do? He was being kind and she had imagined that it was because he was a good guy? Or because he was a genuine kindred spirit. "But what I should ask is, are you interested in exploring this?" Tara left it an open question.

"Yes, I am interested in exploring this...the furthest we can get it to go." his choice of words was not a mistake, he was accepting the full plight of hers without having heard it pass her lips. 

"Huh..? You mean you are willing to..with me?" she seemed a little surprised by his answer, it was rather sudden she thought; she hadn't exactly asked him that.

Huyana actually stopped to give a soft laugh since she would ask him that, why else did he come with her? To try something? He'd hoped that wasn't a thought in her head, but he gave a nod to signify the 'yes' to her.

"I have every intention of proceeding with you, as there is no other who can show me the ropes as well as you can, from what you've explained I see you have dabbled in the arts for some time; you can make magic a basic that even I can understand." this said with a small smile, wanting her to feel a little more at ease if he could.

There was an odd moment between Tara and her guest, she found the silence disturbing and had gone to her closet, to get a book from her closet; she felt that it was time to get started. It had been but the first few moments, but she knew that it was going to be time to get things off the ground, she was excited to for once...she had come across someone with potential as a practitioner, he was interested in Wicca; that made her happy and then she was to be his instructor? Well a surprise to her, now it was time for her as she didn't believe she'd find herself in this position.

She came back over to his side and sat in the chair opposite him, brushing some blond strands back from her face as she looked at him, she was unsure where to begin with him; he was a shaman right? Or at least one in training? "Well um, where should I start?" the question was more than sensible.

Huyana gave a moment of thought, he wasn't sure how close the principles were and he wasn't really comfortable with his shortly determined past that had been revealed to him by some kind of a magic sprite; all he knew is that he had magic potential and that he felt like he was 5 again almost.

Finally he spoke up, since the point was made to him, he came to a clear response in a few short moments. "From the beginning, I would like to make sure that I can understand each of the aspects; I just want to be sure that I am not lost to it is all, this is a big step for me." he said as he looked to her, giving a smile that rested on his face.

And so it began, Tara began to explain the very basics of Wicca to him, though it was more the philosophy and ways of celebration to the ways of life that she herself loved and took as the experience of her personal beliefs and was teaching it to him, it seemed indirectly that she didn't want to impose herself on him; but what was her life teachings wasn't easy to let go. She had led him down the path now, something that would be more common between the two; a secret life that would well affect them in their life's doings; and thus began the path of the Witch and the Wolf.

(End Chapter)

-Well, I hope this was remotely interesting to you, for all that lag that went into this chapter, I apologize for it being so short; I should've done more, but I will in time, I'll make it up next chapter! See ya!

-Quentix Starwing


	5. Chapter: The Teacher and the tenuous

A/N: Greetings to my readers, I am in the midst of finals week and trying to update this story regularly, though it seems that the finals have been kicking me while I was down and then some; the school year grows closer to an end so I am gratefully looking forward to what the time has to offer, in this case finally a new chapter and a longer one at that. Well let's get these facts that I owe you for the past few chapters, if you'll forgive that.

--

Werewolf Facts # 2-4:

Were Fact#2- As a breed apart from normal werewolves, these beings of Lycoan blood hail from areas of Eastern Europe and locations in the regions of Tibet, Mongolia, and Manchuria; allowing their knowledge of sagely medicine and other eastern secrets to allow them to blend in with the people indigenous to those areas more effectively.

Were Fact#3- The sanctity of these inner entities to those born of the blood realize they are neither man nor animal, instead with a realization that this may be a sacred blessing; their inner-wolves are treated as well as one fellow would treat family. A closeness that allows both the being and the inner-wolf peace, tranquility, and an understanding of one another's nature that differs from the rest of the specie.

Were Fact#4- Upon transformation into the Man-wolf form, it is not seen as merely 'the beast taking control of the human body' in the eyes of the weres, but simply a reversal of roles. In the words of Huyana's father, "It is merely taking the backseat to our inner-wolf and allowing them the same fresh air as ourselves.", in this function the were in question allows a certain amount of control of the physical form to the wolf; yet still without giving themselves entirely over to their wolf.

-End Were Facts-

Now on with the fanfic.

(End A/N)

Chapter 4: The Teacher and the tenuous situation

"He learns so fast…" Tara's tone came from a little excitement at the thought of the lesson she was going to teach Huyana today, she was impressed with his ability at magic, for someone who didn't have much skill with the magical arts he did learn incredibly fast.

For the first time in a while Tara was really feeling like she belonged somewhere, she wasn't sitting with some false group who weren't what they seemed, this was no art form to simply messing around with; nor was it safe for a general group of normal people that tried to invoke powers that they hadn't begun to understand.

It was enough for her now to have someone with whom she could practice, though she found herself going over the basics with Huyana at each meeting, until he had them down; she was fine with this and didn't find the situation pressing at all, instead she found it to be promising.

"I think Huyana will like it." She said to herself again while on the way to her History class, it was just another aimless part of the day for her, not really that she didn't like the subject but it paled in comparison to the thrill of practicing a little magic here and there.

The class period for Tara seemed to just move off without much concentration from Tara, she found herself at this point looking very forward to being within the company of Huyana; though it was more than just the company and how nice he was. She found that this was to her liking, how sweet a young man that he was; but also how good a student he was to her.

As Tara rose from her class room seat, she was heading down the hall with a kind of grace that was almost unlike her in some ways; usually she was shyer than this, though it was another subject to connect with and easily brought out something in her that she hadn't expected.

_'I wish I understood exactly what it was, but this entire time that we've touched magically, it's like some kind of a wall has begun to break down; I wish I could explain it entirely, but it seems that I cannot.' _Tara said this thought in her mind, it echoed there for a moment of thought and she knew it to be right.

It brought a kind of smile to her face, though again it was nothing that she was commonly used to when she walked, there was almost always a constant gentle smile there; but something that had been more genuine than it seemed was something that drew her attention upon, perhaps meeting her new companion in magic was better for her than she initially thought.

--On the U.C. Sunnydale Green--

Huyana sat back on the grass, looking up at the tree branches while laid out across the grass, since he'd taken up the magic practice with Tara, he let his father know that any reasons why he might be late would come from this new bond; though unto his knowledge his father clearly saw his wolf's intentions.

He shook his head at his father's word, thinking back to them now. "Old man…, what do you think? I can't control myself?" his words merely muttered to himself, he disagreed with his father's warning; though he knew him to be right 95 of the time.

"Be mindful of your wolf, you are not the only one to take a liking to this young girl Huyana; he too has made some advances in mind of his actions." The words of caution and wisdom echoed in his mind.

He gave a growl of his own, not unlike his wolf that did prefer to ignore any words of his companion's father; the words of a much wiser wolf as well. Both Huyana and his wolf knew of the unity that Huyana's father shared with his wolf, something that made them ruggedly advanced; beyond man and wolf alone and something new together; something that both Huyana and his wolf hoped to achieve.

"We'll get there in time…heh don't you worry bout it none." The bold words coming from Huyana, seemed to be agreed upon by both; ending up with a very solid agreement from the two of them to become even closer.

Though a sweet voice broke that concentration quickly, it was the sweet scent of his memory that brought his gaze up to Tara and brought a smile to his face.

"Hi Huyana, you look comfortable." Tara sounded off with a close observation of how peaceful Huyana appeared to be while he was laying down on the grass.

"Hey Tara, yeah its' pretty nice, go on and take a load off; I think you'll enjoy the feeling down here." The early fall weather was cool, but still held some remnant warmth of summer; it was just around that time that the seasons were changing despite the fading heat of summer's strong presence.

Huyana really did like Tara and her company and for every little he knew he liked about her, his wolf seemed to feel closer to her that much more.

In the short time it did seem important for Huyana to have this link, since being so close to someone wasn't that much of a common thing for him; but he was glad for it to be in this case, this bond formed on a whim. He knew Tara had taken a lot of trouble by revealing her secret to him, but he also knew that it was only fair she found out what he was if she revealed who she was to him.

"It is nice." Tara left it at that while she was lying back against the grass near his side, well deciding that it was okay to indulge her friend; a little rest did feel good after all of that walking that she didn't know was bothering her before this time, though it was annoying to her right now.

Tara couldn't really explain her mixed feelings for her friend right now, he was a strange boy and perhaps an even stranger Werewolf that she didn't think might act so nice, it was the nature of things to fear what one hasn't dealt with that particular type before; but she knew instinctively that he was different, it was something about his aura that made him a wondrous person to continue with.

"Thank you Huyana, for just being…well you." She said it as she looked down a little bit, she didn't exactly know why but she just wanted to let him know that she appreciated him so directly, even if it was just his presence that made her feel more like she had an equal.

Huyana just gave her a playful grin, something that he'd been making a regular use of around her; he wanted to see her perhaps grow less timid in that one place as a start, she seemed to be one with a pretty lousy family, it was one of things that he intended to indirectly help with.

And as the two lay there for a little while, just to enjoy the company of one another; the pressing matter of wishing to get into the magic seemed to run past them both. Not such a demand as much as it was a want, and soon enough Tara led Huyana off towards her dorm, it was one of the places they regularly practiced in; if not here it was in the wood at one area that was known for being silent, one place vouched for by Huyana who made a habit to spend time in the woods during his off time from class.

--In Tara's Dorm room--

As it was a quiet enough place, Tara seemed to be happy to lead the basics off once more for Huyana; they usually went through this routine and made a habit of ensuring that her student knew the most basic of the respect for nature that she had, it was simple enough to grasp and she was sure that Huyana loved nature as much as she did; for the reasons most obvious that he was tied to nature so closely.

Tara made sure that she brought the very meaning of nature into her room; she held many a beautiful icon of her world, the world of Wicca in her room, though it looked plain to the eye, she could be sure that her student knew how well hidden the simplicities were.

"Such sweet scents you've chosen, Sage, Rosetta, and even Wolfs bane, it seemed more or less that something like this couldn't have been topped, though such a thing was pleasant to his nose; and even that might prove something to be unbelievable. It became so very obvious that he wasn't bothered by it, though that was likely to be seen in his response, a smile and no doubt that look on his face.

"Am I right to see, Wolfs bane does not bother you?" she was a little surprised, not too much mind you, but instead more relieved.

"You are right to think that, I am fine, my father has a bunch of Wolf's bane, and he makes use of it in his Shamanic practices." He gave her his reason for being fine, well it was honestly that simple.

"Really?" A little surprise to her and it was something that made her smile, that meant that the scent of these types of things that wouldn't hurt cause him any pain, she was glad at this point, just flicking her hair back lightly at this point, she was very happy to see her friend was doing so well.

He nodded to her then, just since the moment was kind of standing still and he wasn't sure why; so then he popped the random question to her.

"Say Tara? You know that there's a dance coming up right?" his voice seemed kind of quiet, careful; it said that he didn't want to make her wary of it.

"Yes, I did know of the dance." She looked at him and seemed to just feel herself kind of pale, not physically but she was a little nervous at this point; only because a dance and the mention of it usually meant that she was going to be asked.

Huyana gave a little momentary sigh since he noticed her change, so he decided to change it up a little.

"Well, I did hear that it was going to be one of these classical themed dances they were saying in the school paper that its one of a kind, it is one of those things that caught my eye." He semi-avoided it, making it seem more like a subject to talk about; to make her a little less nervous about the idea first. He imagined just some small talk about it would help.

He noticed her seeming to have calmed some, well not in a big way; but of course even the slightest of changes in her person would be noticed by him quickly, it was his nature to know such things.

"I-I was thinking about going but I couldn't find anyone to go with." though she seemed to be a little quieter on that end, naturally shying away from the situation wasn't out of her character and thus something he expected.

As the two went on idly talking about it, the focus became clear in Huyana's mind, and that was how to ask Tara without it seeming too awkward where he'd get a usual shy-away reaction from her. He gave it a little mental sigh, it was something that he swore to himself to manage; to give some hope perhaps to himself.

(end chapter)

a gruelingly long test period kept this from coming out for soo long, I say forgive me since I had large papers to write (an English Major's job is never done -sigh-) and with those out of the way even I had to make sure I was passed my Finals as well.

Not to worry, for this fic will only grow juicier and that's a promise, until then I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	6. Chapter: The Prom, The Witch, The Wolf

A/N: Sorry to make all of the readers wait so long, I am working carefully with the proceeding storyline, since I want this to be as genuinely a fic for Tara's character as much as I can; without deluding her or stepping too far out of bounds with her. The length of time needed in studying her character is a little extensive in my part; I am hoping to portray her as well as I can versus the character seen on the "Buffy: The Vampire Slayer" series, with a little more flair of spirit behind her. Just a little gutsier by nature but not enough to ruin the image of Tara we all hold dear; since that and her ever pleasant sweetness is part of what makes her.

So all I am asking is for you all to bear with me in this lengthy process, and now I ask you to enjoy this chapter as its written n.n; so without further adieu, the Werewolf fact for this chapter.

Were-Fact#5- "_Strength enough to destroy darkness."_ With this quote that I read in a story in mind, I kept in thought the particular universe we're in. Slayers such as Buffy and Faith have such powers fit to hunt vampires, but does this make them the strongest? After seeing Glory I would judge this to be a no. so I was free to make true use of a Werewolf's strength, going beyond Joss Whedon's limitation for the mainstream werewolf in the series; my subspecies is in fact strong enough at higher levels of the Pack hierarchy to easily dispatch common vampires.

i.e.: Alpha Werewolves are capable of ripping a vampire's head off with ease, Beta Werewolves are capable of tossing vampires around and showing slightly superior strength to a typical vamp; allowing slayage to go smoothly.

I don't want any fans to believe that I've made Huyana something he is not; he is in fact a Beta wolf, second to his father and pretty far off from becoming an alpha himself. His abilities are held back by some slight arrogance held by both wolf and Huyana alike; while skilled he lacks full mastery of many basics, keeping him further from his goal.

His father is an accomplished Alpha Wolf of many years, and an 'ace in the hole' if you will for any future threats that may be far stronger than forces held; his father is rather neutral on Vampires feasting on humans, saying it is the way of things and for the Slayer to deal with. This fact alone leaves his father well out of the slaying field and only has Huyana tangled within it; as he mourns his fallen life mate, he will not disturb this sense of nature.

So in all, Huyana is capable of hunting and slaying, being adept at martial arts and weapon combat; but is no master of combat or an Alpha; so with that out of the way, I move onto the story.

(End Were-fact & A/N)

--

Chapter 5: The Prom, the Witch, and the Wolf- Emerging Factors

The lessons' had continued for the next week and Huyana did seem to be enjoying the time more and more, he ensured that he didn't let his feelings get the better side of him; these feelings were nurtured by his Wolf's wish to find another to be with, to run with in that same regard; Huyana liked the choice but discouraged this early time of connection between them, it was nothing that he'd let bother him in any capacity.

He knew what he felt about his fellow witch in these arts, he admitted that while he was no wiccan by his own right; having been the son of a Shaman and a Chinese sorceress, one might declare that he still had the rights to the very magic that was in his veins. It made him strongly defined by what he was, he thought Tara should be proud of the skill she'd attained, and despite the fact they never practiced major spells it was still just wonderful to tap into that source of roaring wild magic inside of him.

As the two of them practiced over the growing weeks, it did became more clear to the both of them as practitioners just how Huyana's magic seemed to work overall; it didn't really seem to act entirely normal on its own, it in fact seemed to be entangled with the rest of his energies, and through this link was knit to the wolf as well. Tara explained to Huyana about the apparent bonds, based upon how his magic interacted with the inner-wolf of his; she had worked it all out.

"Your magic seems to be fastened to your wolf as I've noticed, while not directly imparted to your wolf's being; the magic reacts to how your wolf's state appears to be. The source of your magic is tied to your emotions and can either be stable or unstable, depending upon your mood the magic will react simplistically or very 'hotly' with a lack for a better word to describe it." She seemed to have put two and two together based upon their ritual practices of all spells covered up to point.

She had in the past noted the perfection of the simple spells in the beginning and how by the fourth time practiced it might be sloppy, before the following day would come and the spell would be done far better than the day before. She was imagining it reflected his moods at the time: bored from doing the same old to reformed practice and concentration resulted in a much better done spell. She liked what she was seeing in his work ethic, she was able to read so much through his magic; that he was truly dedicated to picking up magic as a talent and that led to his working so hard.

In that regard she amazed Huyana, it did seem that she was a natural for reading people based upon reactions; though instead of it being based upon body language it was based upon magic instead. He imagined that this would let her not only read the state of mind of the person, but perhaps even the intentions of their magic: directly benevolent or impetuously immoral by nature. There were a lot of things that came to Huyana's mind based upon how he looked at her skill; however it was just admiration that really seemed to be clear in his eyes.

"Huyana? What is it?" she didn't need to be psychic to see something in his eyes, she was curious as to what it was that was going through his mind.

"Just that I think your skill is amazing; such a talent to be able to read people's moods or intentions through understanding how the 'feel' of magic is. Tara that is a truly capable and amazing skill that you possess." He meant well by it, such a thing would keep her from doing wrong; and would help her sense wrong doings by way of magic.

Upon hearing the way he praised her skill, she blushed and looked down in modesty; though she appreciated his words, she did find that she liked the way it was natural for Huyana to just speak so-wait a minute…where did that come from? She never let the incomplete thought finish, instead she pushed it away.

"Huyana I…thank you." She said with a shy response to his words of kindness, though she looked at the time; while they finished the time had it really been so long?

"Oops, looks like it's around 7:22 Tara, what do you say we just go to my house for dinner? Dad's cooking again, besides he's spoken to me about meeting you; he's interested you know. He likes that we've found ways to connect." Huyana just mentioned during the moment.

"D-Does he know about…our meetings?" she asked him of course, since it wasn't like she went around advertising that she was a witch. Even though she knew that his father was a werewolf and a shaman himself; she didn't wish to speak of her doings as a witch. It wasn't that she was so ashamed of it, but more out of natural reflex from her upbringing; she was hesitant to tell people what she was.

Huyana shook his head and offered her a grin and thumbs up to signal that it was still their mutual secret.

"Not a chance, I know that my father wouldn't mind it either way; but I don't tell him of what is ours to keep secret. I wanted to ask you about it later on, we can tell him later on if you wish to." He informed her that it was no problem at all.

For a moment she considered it and then gave him a light shake of her head, she wasn't ready for that yet; she had met his father briefly when he came to pick Huyana up from school every now and then to bring him home. She knew he was very wise and nice, but she also noticed he was highly observant and seemed clever on many levels; she did like the feel of his aura since it was very calming and spoke of some mild secrets. She knew he was older than he appeared for one, though she couldn't tell exactly how much.

Huyana had finished packing their supplies up and lugged the pack over his shoulder, before offering the preoccupied witch a hand up.

With her thoughts disturbed by the sudden appearance of his hand, she jumped at first, snapping back to reality and taking his hand and smiling at Huyana kindly; he was such a well mannered gentleman versus many other 'normal' boys their age.

--On the way to Huyana's Home--

She found herself deep in thought, she had been asked by Huyana to the dance three days ago and she told him that she needed time to think. It was more that she was weighing the balance and objects as things went on; she wasn't sure as to whether she really wanted to go, this wasn't high school and it wasn't a real requirement to go or miss it, and yet she still wanted to go.

She was considering it up to this point to go with Huyana, she was looking to all of the reasons just why she might go and found them to be enticing this way in on it; there might prove fun by going with some strange boy she'd only met this year.

'_He's a really strange boy the first time I meet him, but still…very gracious and kind to people he meets. He respects my privacy and doesn't push anything onto me; he doesn't even…well even rush the spells.'_

**_'And what is this for you Tara? A reason to accept this date? How do you know that he isn't some smart college boy who's just trying for…some.' _**her ever present voice of conscious was there to maintain her mindset of being pessimistic and non-trusting about the boy.

**'**_No, Huyana isn't like that, I've read his intentions and his wish to take me to the prom is pure. He has no desire to take anything from me…he gives me my space and has even promised to see me home to my dorm at my discretion.' _It was one more reason she liked the idea, he was being so considerate of her and flexible to a great degree she found.

'**_The boy has nothing to offer to you and yet you will go, because he is good at magic and he is kind to you; how touching that he can play with your emotions so well!' _**It became obvious that her mind was playing upon her first bad experience as a freshman to UC Sunnydale.

'_His name is Huyana, he is a kind hearted person and his energetic personality is cute...I have found my reasons; that is all.' _it seemed she finalized the thought well enough with her mind, making it more clear with herself that she was very well interested in the dance.

She waited a while as they walked, as to rehearse the way she would respond to his request to go to the dance with her; she was honestly surprised that he didn't ask someone else, but she was flattered and also happy inside...happy that he did ask her in such a polite way.

--At the Door--

"Huyana?" her voice raising in a gentle manner, but still enough to catch his attention, she looked at his face and ended up catching his eye; gazing through one of his soft brown eyes and the very piercing amber of the wolf in his other eye, she was caught…like a deer in headlights for the moment she watched both orbs carefully with her own.

His gaze met her own at the moment she spoke his name, his fist moments from connecting with the door in a knock; they seemed to have both been caught in a small stare. He looked away first; blushing in some embarrassment for the reasons became clear the moment after. He had asked his wolf not to gaze at Tara without mentioning it to him at least briefly, the wolf was more attached to the wonderful girl than he was; even though Huyana had grown to like her a great deal since they began to practice magic, he hadn't made any move towards anything beyond friendship.

It was something that his father taught him about the matter of dating or considering courting someone, you move slowly at first and if things can carry forth; then you may take the next step. It was his hope that the dance might open that window for them so that hopefully he might ask her out more officially after the dance itself.

"Yes Tara?" he said as he finally had broken the objective glance that they were giving off, he drew a finger through his hair and watched her face then, of course it left him just waiting to see what it was she was trying to say.

"I've decided to go with you to the dance." She said as she smiled at him, well no doubt that she told him now and got it off of her chest. Yes this seemed to be just that important to her to have it off of her chest, and to her surprise the smile that broke onto Huyana's face simply warmed her heart; that kind of smile that could melt ice if it were in the dead of winter.

There wasn't anything said for a moment, but Huyana did take her hand and just held it lightly, as the door sounded like it was unlocking; Huyana finally spoke.

"Thank you for trusting me thus far and honoring me greatly with this right to take you to the dance; you will not be disappointed." He said it, just before the two were before the audience that was Huyana's father.

"Well, I'm glad that this son of mine finally brought over the mysterious Tara to our humble abode; and such good timing too…I've just finished…dun dun dun…dinner!" he said with a cornball grin just to help the sheer amount of lameness/cheesiness the moment was filled with.

Tara gave a soft laugh at this, well unable to resist Huyana's father and his rather sad humor; it was so bad that it was funny enough for a laugh and that helped to make the moment.

"Please, spare us the depths of your lame commentary father; I'd rather not be drowned by the number of tomatoes tossed metaphorically at your terrible sense of humor dad." Huyana was being sarcastic of course, he wasn't really that upset with his father; but the spirits help them…if his father didn't have a really terrible sense of humor.

Either way now the introduction was over and Huyana's father ushered them inside and had offered to take Tara's sweater for her to hang up; however she pleasantly declined and took the seat that Huyana offered her. Before having himself seated just beside her, this would turn out to be plenty interesting…at least that was the thought from Huyana.

Now it would be a true test of things, if dinner went well then he could escort her home; and he hoped with no big reactions from the undead population. He'd already made quite a name for himself, having slayed around 22 vampires since the start of the school semester; it sure did help to have a nose for the dead.

Though admittingly now, he was thinking about everything else that would be going on, this included the dance…oh what wonderful things being anxious could do for you…of course.

(End Chapter)

A strange end of the chapter's end isn't it? I hope that this will ignite a little pathway for all readers to try and follow, perhaps it may even be surprising; till the next chapter I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	7. Chapter: Something new?

A/N: Finals are such a bore don't you agree? The last test of your class and nothing but a nightmare on wheels usually. But with all of my complaints now out of the way, I'll move on and show you the new Were-Fact.

Were-Fact#6: _"Know thy wolf and know thyself." _ With this quote in mind, I went on a little tangent while connecting the wolf and the man whose body he shares. It isn't like Joss Whedon's version of the Werewolf where it is an infection, some kind of virus that's spread.

With my breed of Werewolf, when the person comes to understand the wolf within, contact is very likely and understandable. Mental contact can make both man and wolf closer knit, enough of getting to know the wolf will allow the man to get some leeway on freedoms.

For example: Huyana and his wolf understand each other well, this allows Huyana to remain in touch with his innerwolf enough that he holds the senses of a wolf overlapping with his human senses. This doesn't mean that both merge together, however his honed human senses now have the edge of distinction; allowing him to identify who has what smell. His vision is a bit sharper and holds better for night vision. It's simple to say that he has a lot more going for him than a regular person. With enough practice, this includes the animal's sixth sense for noticing danger; for everybody knows that an animal senses danger well before a human does.

(End Were-Fact)

With that done, here we go to the chapter, now on their first date and monumental evening Huyana and Tara will be exposed to the setting of a college prom…will be fun eh? xD Here we go!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 6: Something new?

Huyana was looking himself over in the mirror, he wasn't entirely tradition to the American tuxedo, he considered that his people had formal wear; together now he merged the two cultures and came out with a pretty decent look. He imagined this would get him some negative attention, since face it…people could be cruel; in particular humans about things that they don't understand.

"So Huyana, would you like me to drop you off or will you be running tonight?" the words speaking the obvious choice of Huyana for the moment, they were close enough that his full run would have him to her dorm in 4 minutes max.

"I'll be fine dad, just gonna make sure that the dead are still sleeping, this night is too important…if they come out; they're getting dusted." He said as he looked back to the mirror.

Huyana had no qualms about dusting vampires, he sided with those who fought against the vampires, using his strength and ability to lower the numbers; these creatures weren't all bad, he knew that…but it was rare to find one that wasn't looking for the next meal or that was malevolent by nature.

"Just don't ruin your hair or your clothes my boy, these are heirlooms passed through our tribe for generations; as I've told you…they hold great spiritual powers and I know that you can channel them, be careful not to overdo it. Doing so may bring one of our ancestors back through you as a host." He meant that his son's being a Shaman-in-growth could allow their ancestors to use his body.

"I'll not use them in such a way father, I promise." He didn't intend to do so, didn't plan on using any spiritual powers to do a thing.

This was his first prom and he'd dust any vamps within the four minutes of his dash, he started out the door with a quick good bye to his father. Nothing was wrong here, except that he knew his son's activities were generating talk in the vampire community. Personally he felt sorry for the fools who might come by their house to start trouble or 'send a message'; for they'd pay dearly for any property damage with their lives.

--

Tara was awaiting Huyana's arrival, she was still feeling nervous about the whole thing; going with him at all really. She knew she could trust him, but still that didn't it felt right for her. She wasn't sure if she should go at all, but it was all now her decision; she could still go…though she didn't want to break his heart. She had already promised and that was it, there would be no turning back.

She didn't know why she was wearing this…but she had borrowed a gown that Huyana's father had with him, a classic blue satin dress; her hair was done in braids…she had trusted his father not to make her look too flashy. She actually liked the look, it felt more natural. She had seen this hairstyle done with beads and certain small braids in old reservation photos. She was happy to wear something that felt more or less natural, she had also been told by him that 'you'll feel a little boost in confidence' and she wasn't totally sure that he was just saying that or whether he was serious, but she felt better with her hair in this style.

As she looked to the clock she sighed, he said he'd be by exactly at 7:30 pm sharp; he hadn't let her down yet…but she hoped that he'd be here soon.

"..? Who is it?" she looked up, after gazing out the window for about a minute or two; it was 7:29 pm and a there was a knock at the door.

"It's Huyana, I hope I'm not late." He said with a small smile to himself, he knew he wasn't; he'd already been sure to use his stamina to race over after slaying two vamps that got in his way.

As the door opened, his eyes rested on her face first; as if his mind were going to record it perfectly like a camcorder…she was breathtaking to look at. He was both stunned and flabbergasted, maybe even something more…but that didn't matter. He gave her a soft once over and then bowed his shoulder towards her, one hand off to the side.

"You look remarkable and still that word fails to describe how beautiful you truly are…I am honored to have you as my date; thank you from the bottom of my heart Tara…for allowing me to take you out this evening." He gestured to the door and took her hand into his fingertips, this motion asking permission to lead her out without speaking.

Without another word, he led her down the stairs and began to take her towards the largest gym at UC Sunnydale, it was where they held the prom this year; in the open of the cleanest spot on campus. He was imagining that it wouldn't really be so bad, it was just a little work and so it wouldn't be that bad of an outcome.

The walk was simple seeming enough and now the only thing that was to be done was to see that no vamps ruined it, yeah...by showing up; he'd hate for that to happen and that vamp would be destroyed, no quarter. He refused to put up with any intrusions.

_'Fate...do me one favor, at lesat not now...no vamps, please.'_ he was begging the fates, not sure if they heard; he doubted there'd be peace...but was hopeful none the less.

He knew nothing better to do; these scabs were going to make this difficult and any other time he was game to play, but not tonight; he was nonsensical tonight.

So what did he have to do now? But suck it up and take her in, he found them at the door in a short time and only knew that he had a little lump in his stomach or was it butterflies in the stomach and a lump in the throat?

"Well here goes nothing." all of that bravery that came from fighting was shed for his now real-life situation coming to light, he took her hand and walked into the large gym. Hearing the music from the 80s, it was probably a request of someone's, hearing the song blasted brought him some memories of his father's terrible singing...yeah, that was what he needed right now; some humor.

~Who can it be now?~

"The song _Who can it be now_,_ by Men at Work_, ladies and gentlemen." there was no doubt the DJ made sure everyone knew the band, he seemed to make sure that they enjoyed the song choice; before something more modern for the times came up, yeah...that's what it seemed to be.

He didn't let it stop him, he led Tara across the floor boldly; focusing on what path was ahead of them while he walked, just trying to keep his mind focused on his own terms; while he thought he was nervous he was hardly alone in this.

Tara allowed herself to be led, walking at his side now, she was gazing at the large crowd around them, her eyes watched the people as they danced; the many couples...did she feel this way because it wasn't what she wanted? She began to question her own decision about coming with Huyana. Why exactly had she decided to make this decision? She couldn't yet pin that answer down. No, there was no pressure he was had been so sweet when he asked her; so gentle during their every exchange.

Tara began to feel a little better when she couldn't find an answer as to why she came, this told her that it was uncertainty and even though she didn't appareciate that feeling, it was nicer to know that she didn't have to suffer with a date that she never wanted. She was happy with Huyana as her choice; her thoughts were soon broken as they took the floor.

A slow song had started, it was funny...that how such a slow song could make someone's heart beat twice as fast as it was the moment before.

"Would you mind dancing with me at this song?" Huyana's whisper touched her ear, as he drew her close, not yet embracing her but still holding her so gently.

Tara gave a soft nod, almost as if she could have said no but suddenly felt that it wasn't necessary. She felt okay with this and felt his arms encircle her waist, suddenly her breathing had stopped short...in anticipation of this moment? She didn't know.

Huyana felt the moment born, there was nothing but her in the muted area...the soft words playing upon the air of the song it seemed.

The words of Charles and Eddy, from their hit song, _I would stop the world._

_~I would stop the world for you babe.~_

_~I would stop the things I do...if I knew, you loved me too girl.~_

As the words hit his ears, he only rocked Tara slowly, moving to the rhythm of his favorite slow song; the song radiated raw emotions through his body as always. Even seeming to appeal to his wolf, it seemed this was one of the things they flat out agreed on. It was enough to argue over what song to request, but the DJ in the end knew best.

As he rocked her to the words, he listened to the song...while he gazed into her eyes and felt the power, yes the power of his own emotion fueling his actions and how well the dance seemed to go...his aura was reading a soft gentle blue, tender emotions in bloom.

At what Tara felt she was in a kind of haven, surrounded by these emotions that were mostly foreign...to feel that someone cared for her to such a degree, when knowing her so little. In truth it made her almost want to run...was he always holding this back? She was relieved and a little worried at once; until she heard the voice in her mind speak.

'_He is housing the feelings of two beings...the wolf cares about me as well, he's let the wolf express it before.'_ this alone did bring her some comfort, since it was true.

She found the wolf like a wonderful companion, but a fierce and very proud companion; his mind was like that a human, but less conscious about appearance and other things. it was more concentrated on protecting, what Huyana wished or thought, things of this manner. Overall she rather admired the mental image given to her by the wolf.

She found herself absently sharing some closeness with him now, she seemed to be heavily into the mood at least; until the song ended. While many of the couples still seemed to be into each other, she found herself looking into Huyana's eyes, enjoyingt he warmth of his hold for a moment. At least until her consciousness reminded her of her demeanor.

She meekly turned her head, the blond tresses falling over her vision while she blushed.

"Um...th-thank you for the dance, I liked it." she said as she politely drew away from him and retreated to the punch table, well to get a drink and then sit down.

Huyana seemed to be a little disappointed but not in her, just that he'd done nothing but stare; well no he was respecting her and that was the good thing to do, though he could see something in her eyes, her emotions were a puzzle as he seemed to be sure they would be. But all in all...yes, it was a smart thing, the moment that he couldn't read them, the better it would be for them, taking this slow; that was what he constantly reminded that the wolf wanted things to move faster.

But the wolf relented when opposed by Huyana's unbreakable resolve and his of course annoying, but useful human logic to make the intelligent wolf understand the situation. Things had gone smoothly over so far, no unwanted surprises and best of all in his eyes...no danger.

All went well at least until the voice that he heard was directed towards Tara.

"Hey Tara, what's up? I thought you couldn't come, it's good to see you. " the young man seemed to be persistant and oblivious to Tara's discomfort.

"..Hi." she said, this was a boy that she wasn't particularly fond of, his aura oppressed her other-worldly senses. It was this alone that made her want to grow really small and leave.

"So you came alone? Or did you come with a date? If not I can always take you home." the boy seemed to be really really eager, it was about something that she didn't want to know about.

The moment was broken, when Huyana came up to her side, taking Tara's hand and giving it a soft squeeze, wanting her to know he was hear; he well knew this boy's intentions and was already defensive enough about it.

"Hello to you, I'm Tara's friend and her date for this evening, Huyana." he said offering the boy a handshake.

"Yes, hello I'm Dan Luvice, nice to meet you." he looked a little deterred for the moment, reaching his hand out and gripping the native american boy's hand.

Confrontation was brief, the boy caught some vibes that made him back off...in truth he'd never been so scared, something just roared off of this strange guy's smile, he seemed nice enough; but the eyes were almost...predatorial. This boy, Dan Luvice was quick to notice that; he backed off for now, he'd have to warn Tara about her friend.

She smiled at Huyana, thanking him quietly once Dan left; as now she was just happy to be free...her feelings were quite free. It was a little moment of surprise for her, that he stood up for her without directly knowing any history. Of course, it could've been regular courtesy of the date, but no, as she knew Huyana better than that; she knew that it was more because of who he was, she was definitely happy with the result.

After that they shared another dance and seemed to go thinking about those events that had happened so far, while partaking in a dance with her fine escort; he was quite the gentleman and that was what probably impressed her more. To meet and now know a true nice guy who wasn't doing this for any kind of personal gain, maybe she could even trust him?

She honestly hoped that was the case, the rest of the night proceeded without incident, a one fine event that she was glad she went along with...a nice boy named Huyana.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it did take forever, but it's finally done, it's the least that I could do...finally getting it done, I was having trouble working through the middle for a while, the next chapter will be easier not being a dance.

Please read and review, tell me what you thought? That'd be awesome.

Till the next time, adieu

-Quentix


End file.
